luego de el dolor y el sufrimiento el amor
by Hermionesnape543
Summary: Astucia, traición y dolor, una historia que promete develar el mas grande de los sentimientos
1. inicios

Yo no soy la creadora de ninguno de estos personajes, ellos fueron creados únicamente por J. K. Rowling, y esto es solo una historia inventada apoyándome en algunos datos de sus libros, esto es pura y estrictamente un fanfiction, quiere decir algo creado por un fan. Bienvenidos

_**No lo podía creer, aún no podía creer que el fuera capaz de tal cosa, pero lo bueno es que finalmente ha podido ver lo que realmente era el, sabía que era el sufrimiento, el dolor, la angustia y el sentirse torturado día a día sin saber que ha de esperar del destino y ahora por fin luego de 2 años de dolor ha podido alcanzar la felicidad y todo gracias a Remus J. Lupin.**_

_**Capítulo 1: "El comienzo"**_

_**Lo lograrían, en este momento estaba segura de que este alocado plan funcionaría, y tal y como dijo el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore si lo conseguían salvarían dos vidas. **_

_**Bien , en este punto debía de dejar de ser mis optimismo y ser realista, frente a sus ojos estaban ellos, tal y como lo recordaba, podía ver a Sirius Black, al profesor Snape, a Harry a Ron, ella misma y por último pero no por eso algo menos importante a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Remus J. Lupin que por cierto estaba transformado en un hombre lobo con grandes ganas de devorarlos a todos ellos y ella sin saber que hacer, no lo podía creer, ella había convencido a Harry de que no deberían interferir hasta que fuese hora de liberar a Black, pero ahora ella era la que se estaba comenzando a desesperar, y por que sencillito se supone que desde hace algunos segundos el profesor Lupin debería de haber respondido, acudido al llamado de alguien de su misma especie, pero no, pasaban los segundos, los minutos, y nada, no lo entendía, que era lo que estaba mal con ella, y luego al ver el inminente peligro, sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo se holló emitiendo un aullido, y lo que es peor, lo comprendió todo, ese llamado que ella recordaba, no había sido echo por otro lobo o loba, si no que había sido ella misma y ahora si estaba aterrada por que eso significaba que el lobo pronto estaría junto a ella.**_

_**Punto de vista del lobo:**_

_**Auu….Auu…Auu…**_

_**Lo sentía, lo sabía, era un aroma intoxicante, asfixiante, un aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no podía mas era una hembra, pero no cualquier hembra, era su hembra, si bien estaba joven todavía, por lo que sentía ya era capaz de llevar a sus crías, y no podía esperar por poseerla, pero antes debía de solucionar un pequeño inconveniente, el simple hecho de que aunque ella había emitido ese llamado al macho alfa, aún no era de su especie, pero eso tenía solución, y de eso el mismo se encargaría.**_

_**Siguió avanzando por el bosque y en un momento la encontró, lucharon, durante un buen rato el chico que la acompañaba trató de defenderla, y a último momento, cuando el ya sabía que todo estaría bien, que se acabarían sus noches de luna llena solitarias, un maldito hipogrifo se la quitaba de sus garras literalmente, pero no importa, muy pronto ella recorrería las noches de luna llena a su lado**_

_**Al otro día….**_

_**Maldito Potter, una y mil veces maldito sea- aunque Snape maldecía una y otra vez en contra de Harry J. Potter aunque en el fondo solo sabía que el motivo de su enojo era debido a cierta sabelotodo que había(y de ello estaba completamente seguro) ayudado a liberar a Black, y la única pregunta que podía hacerse era porque?, si, porque ella tenía entre todas las personas del mundo mágico ayudar a Sirius Black a escaparse del beso, era tan malo desear que a tu más grande enemigo y torturador de los años de escuela le diesen un simple besito, solo eso pedía que le fuese dado un beso, claro que un beso dado por un Dementor, bueno tal parece que por millonésima vez en su vida se iba a quedar sin cumplir su deseo, bien solo restaba esperar haber que le deparaba su miserable destino.**_

**Espero y les haya gustado, y espero sus criticas sean tanto buenas como malas, recuerden que de los errores se aprende, y por ello dichas criticas siempre serán bien recibidas por mi **

**Nos leemos prontito, y un besote**


	2. muy pronto

"Muy pronto"

Estaba asustada, hacía días que le parecía que la seguían no importase adonde fuera, incluso la última noche casi podría jurar que algo o alguien estaba fuera de su casa, era una sensación muy extraña, como si algún ser extraño la asechase, no es que fuese la primera vez que le ocurría, ya le había pasado antes, de hecho la primera vez que lo sintió fue ese verano luego de salvar a Sirius Black, también le había sucedido dos o tres veces durante las siguientes vacaciones, podría decir que en el único lugar en el que no sintió esa sensación fue en el colegio, pero ahora, ahora parecía como si alguien la asechase permanentemente, bueno, permanentemente no solo durante las noches , pero a quien quería engañar en estos tiempos era común que la gente se sintiese así, después de todo Lord Voldemort seguía tomando poder, y si a eso se le sumaba que ella ya se había graduado de Hogwarts, que formaba parte de la orden del fénix y que últimamente se la pasaba en distintas misiones de vigilancia y demás, como para no volverse un poco paranoica, pero tampoco como para convertirse en la versión femenina de Ojo Loco Moddy después de todo ella era Hermione Granger la mejor alumna que se hubiese graduado de Hogwarts en los últimos años - y con una sacudida de su cabeza decidió que todo era producto de su imaginación, y que mejor debería de irse a dormir pues mañana habría una reunión en el cuartel de la orden-.

En breve Hermione estuvo cambiada y acostada, y en lo que se diría nada ella ya se había retirado al reino de Morfeo, donde todos encuentran el descanso, en ese mundo de ensueños en donde todo puede suceder, y todo eso sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que ella estuvo deduciendo no fue producto de su paranoia sino de razonar, y que la prueba de que su primer razonamiento era verdadero en estos momentos se encontraba observándola desde su ventana con ojos anhelantes y llenos de pasión.

-Muy pronto mi querida mate, muy pronto estaremos juntos compartiendo las noches como dos amantes, solo mantente pura para mi querida, pura para mi, que de lo demás me encargaré yo- y sin mas se retiro amparado por las sombras de la noche que serian los únicos testigos de las visitas a su amada en el lecho nocturno.

Esa misma noche un poco mas tarde….

-Ah, ah, ah- en una casa en medio del campo, en la habitación principal solo se podían escuchar los jadeos de dos amantes, como un concierto, en el que ambos coreaban juntos, pero como todo concierto ha llegado el desenlace y el clímax, solo que este sería un concierto dramático ya que solo uno de los amantes se había entregado plenamente por amor, y eso quedaría demostrado en breve…

-Si, si, si, Remus- pero mientras que la una gritase el nombre de su amante, el otro-Oh, oh, Hermione- el otro gritaría el nombre de su amada pero no su acompañante esa noche, y se dio cuenta de su error cuando observase los ojos de una muy dolida Nimphadora Tonx.

-Como me llamaste Remus?- dijo ella aunque ya tenía la certeza- Como me llamaste?- pero quien fuese hasta esta noche su acompañante no contestó, simplemente se limito a juntar sus ropas y alistarse para irse

-Contéstame de una maldita vez Remus, te exijo que me contestes!-dijo Tonx en un estado de completa desesperación

-Para que quieres que te conteste si has escuchado perfectamente bien lo que dije-terminó sin una pizca de remordimiento y a punto de salir de esa habitación, pero cundo se disponía a hacerlo un comentario lo detuvo

-Que acaso te has estado acostando con esa zorra, con esa p..-pero no llegó a terminar de decir lo que se disponía pues Remus le había golpeado

-Ni te atrevas Nimphadora a hablar de Hermione de esa manera porque- y la sujetó del cuello- insultar a mi mate será lo último que hagas- dijo amenazante

-No, no, tu nunca te atreverías a hacerme daño por algo así- dijo Tonx mientras el salía de la habitación, pero no sin antes dejar que una frase llegase a los oídos de la metamorfomaga

-Tu no te imaginas de lo que he sido capaz o seré capaz de hacer por mi mate, así que si sabes lo que te conviene olvidarás lo que ha ocurrido esta noche aquí y no se lo comentaras a nadie

Y sin más dejo esa habitación sabiendo que había cometido un error al llamar Hermione a Nimphadora, pues todavía la necesitaba para sus planes, pero es que no lo pudo evitar, ya no pudo contenerse, con solo imaginar que a la que le estaba haciendo el amor era a su mate, con solo eso había ardido en pasión y por ello no había podido evitar gritar su nombre en ese momento tan sublime, lo único penoso es que volvió a la realidad muy pronto para darse cuenta de quien era la que estaba con el, bueno a quien le importaba, quisiese o no Tonx lo ayudaría, pero ahora no fingiría ser quien no era con ella y sin más solo se escucho un susurro en la noche- Muy pronto, muy pronto te tendré a mi lado mi querida mate, muy pronto se acabarán las noches de luna llena solitarias

Bueno he dejado este nuevo capítulo pues me he inspirado un poco, si no les gusta avisenme , en el proximo capítulo veremos un poco de los sentimientos de Hermione y otro poco de los de Severus, tendrá menos capítulos de los que quería pues me parece que así sería mejor, desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer mi historia y que se lo pasen genial.

porfavor, espero sus comentarios para sabér si les ha gustado, no olviden que se aceptan sujerencias o reclamos, una cosa más, cuanto mas comentarios pongan mas rápido actualizaré, desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi historia y les mando un besote


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecimiento y aclaraciones:

En primer lugar quería agradecer a todos los que esan siguiendo mi historia, en especial a:

Mama Shmi

Diosa Luna

Mnica Snape

En segundo lugar quería hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Es un sevmion

Remus no va a ser el bueno que conocemos en ningún momento, por ello a quienes les agrada Remus sugiero y consideren si lo quieren leer

Mate es un término inglés para compañero (en especies animales)

Desde ya muchas gracias y actualizaré muy pronto


End file.
